harry son of Sarabi
by J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best
Summary: Harry potter is not really a human, because he was kidnapped from the lioness in pride land that is in African, but he has a twin brother who is known as Simba, but now the young prince has to find his way home from England to return to his beloved mother who is the queen of the pride, so will harry find his way home with some help on The way back.


As a lioness was looking at her to twin son sleeping peacefully next to each other, by her side as she is just over joy because she finely got a family of her own with her mate who is the King of pride land.

But she name her firstborn child Harry and her second-born child Simba who was born just a few minutes after Harry did, but Simba has more of his father look, as Harry remain her like she did, when she was his age.

But his eyes are a nice peaceful colour green, that are not hard to missed in a crowd of lions.

Even though the other animals in pride land accept both of them as their Prince and future king one day.

By the next day started the lioness only can find her second-born son, because someone has taken her firstborn son who she was trying to rise to be the next future king, but now she is in a panic state at the movement, when she didn't realize that her mate has come to her to see why she is in this matter for.

"Dear what is a matter?" Mufasa ask his mate as he was a little worried about her seeing her like this because something must have happened to their cubs.

"I tell you what the matter Mufasa, Harry our firstborn Child has been taken from us last night." Sarabi said to her mate in a much more anger voice to him.

"What?"Mufasa said back to her in a shocking voice because no humans have taken things from them before when his father was alive."How will Simba take this news about his brother being kidnapped from us last night?"

"I don't know, but this is hard for me to think what might happen to him out in that world, he is taken to from us for some reason I don't know, if that bird friend of your can't find my firstborn Child, no one can feel my heart at all, because he look so much like me."Sarabi said to her mate in a sad tune in her voice as she let tears full from her eyes for the first time after giving birth to her son's.

Even though she was crying to herself as her second-born son was surprised to see his mother in this state as her mate was trying his best to confidence her about for son that was taken from her.

"Father why is mother crying for? and were is Harry?, Because he wasn't sleeping next me like he always does last night?" Simba ask his father question because he doesn't want to ask his mother why is in this state at the movement. Because this his first time seeing her in this state because something bad must have happened last night to his brother.

"Son the reason why your mother is upset, is because your brother has been kidnapped from us last night, when we was a sleep so we don't know who has taken him from us, when we didn't realize that they was here in the first place." Mufasa said to his son who was shocked as well about this news about his brother taken from them last night.

"Do you think that he will try and find his way home at all dad?" Simba ask his father this question, that made his mother more upset them easier when he seen her like this.

"I don't know son, because he is only about six month old, so I guess he won't find his way home, but I did send someone to find him and being him back before it to late." Mufasa said to his second son who is now in the role to take over him when time is right.

"I..Well..never..see..My..little...Harry...again.."Sarabi said to her mate as she said those word in her subs as she is crying her eyes out about losing her little cub who is her firstborn child after all.

"Mom you still got me?" Simba said to his mother trying to help his father to cheer her up about losing his brother.

"I...know...Simba...But..Harry...Is..More..Special...To..Me..Because..he..is..My..firstborn..child..and...he..also..look..a..lot..like..me.."Sarabi said to her second son who understand why she is like this at the movement, because she lose something she love the most.

"Ok mom, but why not try and think about me instead, because it sacred me seeing you like this."Simba said to his mother who is still crying about her firstborn child being kidnapped from her last night.

"I am sorry Simba you are seeing me like this, but I promise to take you out tomorrow for a mother and son day out, so it can help me clear my mind a little bit about what happened last night ok." Sarabi said to her second son as she stopped crying her eyes out about her little cub who is missing from her.

To be continue...

Song I listens to is Just another girl by The killer.

I do not own Harry potter or Lion king at all. But I did come up with this story.

Once again I would like to thank you for taking your time to this is chapter that is the beginning for this story, so stay tune because more chapter's are coming out soon.

I will do a poll about who is Harry going to be his mate for the rest of his life. So here some idea.

Harry/Nala

Harry/Sarafina

Harry/Shenzi.


End file.
